The End of it All
by The Next Marauder
Summary: Will she find him? Can she get to him before it's too late? And will she be with him, at the end of it all? HG, OneShot.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the HP world. If I did, James Potter and Sirius Black would not be dead.

**Dedication:** This is dedicated to Macca, because she helped me through the time when I couldn't pload this. Or upload it.

---

It wasn't her mind guiding her. It wasn't her instinct. It wasn't her knowledge. It was him.

As she ducked and dodged the curses flying at her, sending a few back herself, she knew she had to get to him.

The small boulder-like tombstones where pretty good shields in times of need, and she ducked behind one just in time as a green flash of light shot where her leg had just been.

The dark air held an atmosphere of hate, and the air was alive with shouts of triumph and screams of pain. There was no telling how many people where there, and she didn't care. The only thing that mattered was that he was there. And she had to get to him.

Bravely sticking her head and arm over the top of the tombstone, she aimed a stunner at the death eater and he fell backwards. Euphoria swept through her body and she jumped out from behind her shield.

She had to get to him. Somehow she knew where he was.

She ran past duelling couples, her heart occasionally skipping a beat as she thought she recognised someone. All she could hear was the jumbled blur of shouting and spells whipping through the air, and all she could feel was the ground underneath her feet as she sprinted forward.

There were less people here, but still more noise. Less fallen bodies on the ground, less people to dart around, but more sound. She stopped running, hands falling forwards onto her knees as she bent to catch her breath.

After a while she stood up and listened. She heard him shout. She knew it was him.

She gulped in some air and sprinted forwards towards the sound. She couldn't see how she'd missed it. It was a terrible ruckus of shouts and spells, mixed into one. A cold cruel laugh rang out and there was silence for a few moments, but then more sound.

Her feet pounded over the ground as she sped up a hill, dodging the gravestones as they spilled about the ground in random patterns. Jumping left and right, feeling as if her lungs where gong to burst. She was almost there, almost.

She saw the crest of the hill coming closer and she ran faster. She had almost reached the top when there was an almighty burst of white light and then an explosion so loud that the ground itself seemed to shake.

She let out a cry as she fell forward, knees hitting the ground painfully. With all the strength she could muster she climbed over the top of the hill and looked down.

She ran down to the large crater that was now in the ground, and saw what he had done. Skidding down the last few meters she dashed over to him, crouched on his knees, his head in his hands.

She stoped quietly next to him and heard his ragged breathing.

"Harry?" she asked quietly, kneeling on the ground beside him. He slowly looked up and his green eyes locked onto hers. She could see that the wild excitement they usually held was driven back with a new mix of fear and anger, yet as he looked at her they softened.

"Are you alright?" she asked timidly.

"Yeah," he said huskily nodding slightly and wincing in pain. "I have to go back, I have to help the others," he said urgently. She became aware of the noise of the fight in the background, threatening to become louder.

He tried to stand up, but fell backwards on his elbow. He winced in pain and she rushed forward to pull him up. She looked closely at him and noticed things she had failed to before. The line of blood running from a gash across his forehead, the purple bruises that were blossoming along his arm and the way he took in small breaths, but still winced every time.

"Sit down," she urged, and he willingly obliged, sinking into her arms on the cold, muddy ground.

"Is he gone?" Harry asked breathlessly.

"Yeah, he's gone," she said quietly, tears spilling down her face.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"Sorry for what? You never did anything wrong."

"I'm sorry I left you. I can't believe I did. I'm so sorry," he said, wincing as he spoke, and slowly closing his eyes.

"Harry, it's ok. I know you had to, you've got nothing to be sorry for!"

"I do. I'm sorry," he said quietly. His breaths were short now, and far apart. She tried hard not to notice this as the tears fell silently down her face.

"It's ok Harry, don't say that," she pleaded, watching his face as he opened his eyes again.

The green was duller now, not nearly as brilliant as normal, but she tried not to notice. But it was hard not to notice everything now.

He stared into her eyes and took a deep breath in. "I love you Ginny," he said.

"Don't you do that!" she pleaded. "Don't you say goodbye!"

But she knew it was too late, because it was too hard not to notice his eyes were closed, his chest had stopped moving, and he would never be there again.


End file.
